When Donghae Back Home
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: Donghae pulang dari job-nya. Ia mencari Eunhyuk tapi tidak ketemu. Kemana sebenarnya Eunhyuk? Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, NC, PWP? RnR! :D


Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment

Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, NC, PWP?

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Donghae memasuki dorm-nya dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan kekasihnya, Eunhyuk. Ia melemparkan ranselnya ke tempat tidurnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat yang sama dengan tempat mendaratnya si ransel, "haah, capek..." ia menutup matanya sejenak. Tiba-tiba matanya membuka. Iapun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar menuju ruang tamu.

"Hyukkie, kau dimana?" panggilnya. Ia hendak bertanya pada Leeteuk, tapi begitu ia membuka kamar...

"Wow..." itulah yang hanya mampu ia ucapkan. Bagaimana tidak, dua hyung tertua sekaligus dua janda cantik, kini tengah berbaring tanpa busana dengan ditutupi sehelai selimut putih. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Tentu saja dengan melihat pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Setelah sadar dari rasa takjub-nya, ia mencari lagi sang kekasih hati. Ia membuka kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk bersila membelakanginya dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Hyung," panggil Donghae.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, melihat kepala Donghae yang menyembul di pintunya, "Hm?"

"Kau melihat Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae langsung.

Sungmin tersenyum, "dia di kamar mandi. Cepat susul dia!" kemudian ia kembali konsentrasi membaca fanfic rated M karya author kesayangannya. Perlu dibilang disini? Cho RhiYeon. Khekhekhe...

"Thanks," tanpa harus menunggu jawaban, Donghae langsung menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar mandi depan. Ia menempelkan telinganya, berusaha mendengar suara-suara halus dari dalam.

"Hae... Ngh, nnnh... Sssh..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang tidak dilengkapi dengan kunci itu dan...

"HUWAAAAAA! HAE MESUUUM! KYAAA!"

Donghae melihat pemandangan paling menakjubkan. Seketika itu dia berdoa, berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang sebesar-besarnya karena dia telah hidup. Bayangkan saja, dia melihat seorang Hyukjae, atau biasanya dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie bagi yang sudah akrab, sang kekasih tercintanya, si Dancing Machine yang seksi bohai aduhai itu 'bermain' sendiri sambil menggumamkan namanya. Benar-benar menggairahkan. Muahahahahaa XD

Donghae langsung masuk ke ruangan kecil itu sebelum Eunhyuk menutupnya paksa.

"Hae, keluaaar!" teriakannya tidak sekuat tadi. Kini ia terduduk di lantai dengan kaki menyilang berusaha menutupi bagian pribadinya dan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang super merah karena malu.

Donghae berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk dan mengacak rambutnya, "kenapa bermain sendiri chagi? Apa aku kurang memuaskan, hm?" tanyanya.

Ia memegang dengan lembut kedua pegelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sungguh menggoda dengan setitik air mata menggenang dikedua mata indahnya.

Senyum mesum terkembang di wajah manis Donghae. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kakinya menendang pintu yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya.

Ia melumat bibir seksi Eunhyuk. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk, dan segera memasuki rongga mulutnya begitu sang kekasih membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ummh..." suara desahan kecil tertangkap indra pendengaran Donghae. Kedua lengan Eunhyuk mengalung di lehernya. Ia membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Haee~ ummh," desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk saat tangan jahil Donghae mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Jari-jari Donghae menggelitik punggung dan tengkuk Eunhyuk yang dibalut kulit pucat yang halus sementara lidahnya sibuk mengabsen segala sesuatu di rongga hangat kekasihnya. Perlahan ia membuka baju yang dipakai Eunhyuk, satu-satunya pelindung tubuhnya.

"Haee~ buka bajumu-mmh, jugaah... Nghh..." kata Eunhyuk disela desahannya.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya untuk membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, menyamakan diri dengan pujaan hatinya.

Buah mata Eunhyuk tak henti menatap tiap gerakan Donghae yang semakin menunjukkan otot yang dibalut kulit putihnya.

"Kau mau, honey?" desah Donghae sambil memainkan kesejatiannya yang mulai menegang.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam dengan wajah semakin merah, dan akhirnya mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut sehingga kini ia dapat menggapai Donghae Junior dengan mudah. Eunhyuk dengan senang hati memainkan kejantanan Donghae yang mulai berdiri tegak.

Eunhyuk mulai menciumi ujung kejantanan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Lalu mengelusnya pelan. Ia sangat menikmati rintihan nikmat Donghae yang seperti tersiksa.

"Nnh! Emmh... Hyuk-kie.. Ahh, masukkan! Nnn..." Donghae meremas rambutnya sendiri saking tersiksanya karena digoda sang pujaan hatinya.

Eunhyuk semakin semangat untuk menggoda Donghae saat ia memandang wajah Donghae yang seperti orang frustasi, juga seksi karena rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan dijambaknya sendiri.

Eunhyuk kini mulai memainkan lidahnya. Ditelusurinya kejantanan Donghae dimulai dari ujungnya, hingga pangkal. Ia melewatinya dengan jilatan dan ciuman lembut yang pastinya akan membuat kejantanan Donghae menjadi perih.

"Hyukkie, kau... Aakh, masukkan! Cepat!" erangnya frustasi. Ia menjambaki rambut Eunhyuk kuat. Tetapi itu makin membuat Eunhyuk semangat menyiksa kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk kini hanya meniup-niup kesejatian Donghae sambil sesekali menjilat kecil kejantanan yang sudah sangat besar dan keras itu. Ia melirik Donghae. Ia bertaruh apapun yang ia punya, air mata Donghae mengalir. Sebegitu menyiksanya 'kah hingga air mata keluar dari mata indah kekasihnya?

Akhirnya yang diharapkan Donghae terjadi. Eunhyuk membuka lebar kedua belah bibirnya dan memasukkan kejantanan yang ukurannya hampir dua kali miliknya yang tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh! Hyuk!" Donghae meremas rambut Eunhyuk dan menggerakkannya maju-mundur perlahan.

Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Donghae sambil meremas-remas pantat Donghae yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu.

"Mmm?" Eunhyuk protes begitu Donghae menarik kepalanya hingga kulumannya lepas.

"Giliranku manjain kamu, Hyukkie..." Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di toilet duduk yang tertutup itu, lalu menarik pinggul Eunhyuk tepat di depan wajah tampannya. Ia mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Eunhyuk tanpa ampun.

Eunhyuk melemas merasakan nikmatnya dimanja kekasih tercintanya. Ia meremas rambut Donghae pelan. Satu kakinya bertumpu di bak mandi untuk memudahkan akses pekerjaan Donghae.

"Haeeee..! Aakh! Uuh..! Mmnh!" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, "mau sam- aaaah, Haaeeeee!" badan kurusnya bergetar saat benih cintanya keluar dari tubuhnya dan ditelan langsung oleh Donghae.

Donghae menangkap badan Eunhyuk yang terhuyung jatuh, dan membalikkannya lalu memangkunya. Ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke bak mandi yang persis di samping toilet duduk yang mereka duduki. Otomatis, sebelah kaki Eunhyuk juga terangkat mengikuti kaki Donghae.

"Haee, ummmh..." keduanya memulai babak ciuman panjang.

Kedua tangan nakal yang halus milik Donghae menjelajahi tubuh mulus Eunhyuk. Perlahan gerakan tangannya turun, menggoda kejantanan Eunhyuk yang tadinya lemas, hingga sekarang sudah sedikit tegak.

Donghae memainkan kedua bola kembar Eunhyuk sebentar sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya langsung ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Eunhyuk.

"Uukh, Hae... Sakiit..." rintih sang Dancing Machine.

Donghae memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, "ssh, tahan ya, honey..."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lemah sambil tetap merintih sakit. Tentu saja, dua jari masuk sekaligus tanpa memakai pelicin sedikitpun, bagaimanapun itu tetap menyakitkan.

Akhirnya Donghae memagut bibir Eunhyuk dan memulai babak ciuman panas yang begitu menggoda. Kedua lidah mereka bertautan, saling mengait seakan tak mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

Eunhyuk meremas tangan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya begitu merasakan lubangnya dimasuki sebuah benda lagi, "nnggh!" lenguhnya sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman. Air mata menggenang di matanya yang terbuka sayu, tetapi seakan malu untuk turun keluar.

Donghae mulai meremas kejantanan Eunhyuk lagi, membantu kekasihnya untuk melupakan sakitnya.

"Aaahh! Enak Hae, lebih keras..! Nggh!" desah Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanannya dipijat dengan begitu lembutnya.

Donghae memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Sesekali ia membuat gerakan zig-zag yang membantu melonggarkan sedikit lubang kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Yah, setidaknya kekasihnya itu tidak akan kesakitan sampai teriak-teriak histeris seperti ketika ia kehilangan kendali.

"Uuungh! Hae, lebih cepaath! Aku-aah sampaaiii... Aaaangh, Haeee..." Eunhyuk menjeritkan nama Donghae ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Matanya menutup perlahan, menikmati puncak yang dilewatinya.

Donghae merasa lubang Eunhyuk mengetat lagi setelah klimaks. Iapun kembali menawan bibir Eunhyuk, menikmati rasa manis memabukkan yang ditawarkan. Ia makin cepat menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Aakh, Hae!" Eunhyuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Berkali-kali ia sentuhkan ujung jarinya tepat ke titik itu, membuat Eunhyuk semakin gelisah menahan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sebelum menghentikan kegiatannya, membuatnya mendengar erangan protes dari kekasihnya, "wae, chagi?" desis Donghae.

"Kenapa dilepas?" protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae memijat kejantanannya sebentar sebelum ia menggeliat-geliat untuk menemukan posisi yang pas. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Eunhyuk, "aku masuk ya, Hyukkie..." Donghae mengangkat pinggang Eunhyuk dan menurunkannya dengan Perlahan. Dengan bantuan sebelah tangannya, kejantanannya tepat memasuki lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya itu.

"Hae sakit! Hae sakit! Hae sakiiiit!" jerit Eunhyuk. Ia meremas paha Donghae. Badannya melengkung dan kepalanya tersentak ke belakang, membuat belakang kepalanya terantuk dengan dagu Donghae.

Donghae menekuk sebelah kakinya sehingga Eunhyuk bisa tertahan di tubuhnya sehingga kejantanannya tidak semakin masuk yang akan membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan lagi. Yah, walaupun mereka tidak bisa dibilang jarang melakukan kegiatan dewasa ini, tetapi tetap saja Eunhyuk begitu ketat dan tentu saja akan merasa sakit ketika dimasuki. Mungkin karena ia suka berolah-raga, jadi otot-ototnya kuat dan ketat.

Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah basah oleh air mata dengan lembut, "chagi, tahan sedikit ya... Jangan nangis dong, nanti aku juga nangis..." rayu Donghae dengan suara diubah menjadi cute-yang-agak-gagal.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya, "iya Hae... Makanya pelan-pelan, 'kan sakit. Kau tidak tahu sih, bagaimana sakitnya..." rajuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan membelai dagu Eunhyuk, "memang kau bilang sakit, tapi pada akhirnya bukankah kau yang tidak mau berhenti, huh?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia hanya tersenyum malu, tidak bisa membalas perkataan kekasihnya itu. Yah, memang benar sih. Dimanja Donghae memang benar-benar nikmat, menurut Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali mencium Eunhyuk. Ia menahan pinggang Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memutar posisi Eunhyuk hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Berterimakasih pada kelenturan tubuh mereka.

"AAAKH! Haeee, sakit sekali... Aww!" teriak Eunhyuk. Kesejatian Donghae semakin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya saat badannya memutar.

Badan Eunhyuk melengkung sempurna. Sedikit lagi saja, kejantanan Donghae sempurna memasuki tubuhnya. Tapi tertahan karena lubang Eunhyuk mengetat dan menjepitnya begitu kuat. Mungkin karena shock.

"Ssssh, tahan Hyuk... Aah!" ujar Donghae sambil mengerang merasakan kejantanannya dijepit begitu erat.

Badan Eunhyuk perlahan melemas dan iapun langsung memeluk leher Donghae. Lubangnya terasa perih dan panas sekali karena kali ini Donghae tidak memakai pelicin sedikitpun.

"Haee, perih sekali..! Kau jahaat! Hiks," isakan lembut terdengar dari bibir yang sudah sedikit bengkak karena sesi ciuman itu.

Donghae balas memeluk Eunhyuk, "mian chagi..." ia bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Pasti Eunhyuk-nya menangis. Aah, memang Donghae ini bodoh sekali. Katanya tidak mau menyakiti Eunhyuk.

"Nnnh!" Eunhyuk mengerang lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya saat kejantanan Donghae telah sempurna berada di dalam tubuhnya, "sakiit..." desisnya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Donghae hanya bisa mengelus rambut halus dan punggung tambatan hatinya itu, berusaha menenangkannya, "jangan nangis Hyukkie... Mian ya... Mian... Mian Hyukkie..." suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti Hyukkie-nya.

Mendengar suara lelaki yang dicintainya mulai bergetar, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Donghae. Ia melihat mata Donghae yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Tampak sekali bahwa ia merasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Donghae, "jangan nangis Hae... Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis. Aku jadi mual..." canda Eunhyuk walau air matanya masih menggantung di sudut matanya, siap untuk tumpah.

"Aku jadi makin ingin menangis, Hyukkie... Kau tega sekali..." Donghae membenamkan wajahnya di dada Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum mendengar detak jantung Eunhyuk yang begitu kencang.

Eunhyuk mendengus, "terkadang aku berpikir, Hae... Mengapa kau bisa menjadi seme-ku? Jelas-jelas kau lebih uke dibanding aku. Harusnya kita tetap EunHae, bukan berubah menjadi HaeHyuk." ia mengelus rambut Donghae dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu memeluknya.

"Biarkan saja. Kenyataannya tetap HaeHyuk 'kan? Dan kau juga tidak menolaknya. Benar 'kan?" balas Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk terdiam dibuatnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya begitu Donghae mendorongnya pelan dan kembali memulai sesi ciuman. Kali ini begitu lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Tangan Donghae terjulur memijat pantat kenyal Eunhyuk, sebelahnya lagi mulai memanja kesejatian kekasihnya.

"Uuumh..!" lenguh Eunhyuk disela ciumannya. Lubangnya berkedut memijat kejantanan Donghae.

Donghae menggunakan dua tangannya untuk mengangkat pinggul Eunhyuk sehingga kejantanannya tertarik keluar.

"Haee..."

Lalu Donghae menurunkannya perlahan, membenamkan kembali kejantanannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sakiiit..."

Donghae mengangkat pinggul Eunhyuk lagi.

"Uuh, pelan-pelan Hae..."

Kembali ia turunkan tubuh ramping itu.

"Sssssh! Perih Hae..."

Ia naikkan lagi.

"Nnnnhh! Akh!"

Dan menghentakannya.

"HAEE! AAKH!" Eunhyuk menjerit kesakitan sekaligus nikmat. Donghae menghentakkannya tepat di titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk saat lubangnya masih belum terbiasa dengan ukuran Donghae yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Bergerak, Hyuk!" kata Donghae.

Eunhyuk segera menurunkan kedua kakinya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sambil meringis.

"Akhh!" Eunhyuk menjatuhkan pantatnya di paha Donghae. Kembali sakit yang nikmat menyerang tubuhnya. Ia meremas kedua bahu Donghae.

Seakan menunggang kuda, Eunhyuk bergerak dengan cepat, naik-turun tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang perlahan menghilang. Terkadang ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Hyuuuk-aaaah! Nikmat sekali... Lebih cepat baby!" lenguh Donghae nikmat. Kejantanannya diremas dan dipijat dengan kasar tetapi lembut dan hangat. Tangannya sibuk memijat pantat Eunhyuk yang sedikit berisi sambil mengendalikan gerakan kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup karena menahan nikmat, "Haee..." remasan pada bahu Donghae menguat, "aku sudah... Ma-aaahh, mau sam-nnnh!"

Donghae yang mengerti maksud Eunhyuk kini memijat kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang sama dengan gerakan pinggul si Mesin Dance itu.

"Akkh, Hae... Sudah ti-dak... Uunh, Hae! AAAAKH!" jerit Eunhyuk. Badannya melengkung. Ia menghentikan gerakannya sambil meremas kuat bahu Donghae saat kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan cintanya membasahi dada dan perutnya juga Donghae.

Donghae memeluk kekasihnya sambil mengendalikan diri, agar dia tidak klimaks saat otot Eunhyuk meremasnya kuat.

Setelah dirasanya Eunhyuk rileks, ia berdiri dan memutar badan Eunhyuk hingga kesejatiannya keluar dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan. Donghae mendorong lembut punggung Eunhyuk agar dia menunduk dan menggunakan sikunya untuk menyangga tubuhnya pada dinding bercat putih tempat mereka bercinta kali ini.

"Aaaahn, Haee!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan begitu merasakan lubangnya penuh lagi dalam 1 detik.

Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan sebelah tangan menahan pinggang Eunhyuk dan sebelahnya lagi meremas dan memainkan kejantanan Eunhyuk hingga kini sudah menegang kembali.

"Aahn, uukh, ahh, ahh... Nnnh! Ahh, ahh..."

"Hmmh, mmh, cpk, mm..."

"aaaaah! uuuh, nnh! Mphh... Hmmm..."

"Hae, aku mau sampai... Akh, udah gak ta-"

Donghae menutup lubang kecil kesejatian Eunhyuk dengan ibu jari-nya.

"HAEEEE! Sakit! Lepaskan! Akh! Akhh! Nnh! Hae, lepaaas..." rengek Eunhyuk frustasi. Kenikmatannya sudah diujung tanduk, sia dilepaskan. Tapi malah dihalangi Donghae. Tentu saja jadi terasa perih.

"Ngh, Hyuk... Ahh, ahh, tahan sebentar... Kh, aku juga mau sampai. Sebentar lagi... Nnh!" Donghae tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya merasakan otot Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi menyempit dan menjepit miliknya.

"AAAAAKH, Haaeee..."

"Hyukkie, aaaahn..."

Keduanya menumpahkan hasrat cinta mereka bersamaan dengan menyebut nama sang kekasih.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk mulai limbung. Ia menariknya dan memangkunya di toilet duduk. Ia ciumi wajah manis Eunhyuk dan sekali lagi melumat bibirnya.

"Saranghae, my Hyukkie..." bisik Donghae penuh cinta.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, "nado, Hae... Nado saranghae..." ia mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas. Dan iapun berdiri.

'Plop'

"Awwh,"

"Hahaha, makanya jangan buru-buru chagi..." Donghae memakai bajunya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Hehehe, aku laper sih, Hae..." Eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

Begitu juga Donghae, "ah, kau ini selalu saja begitu."

Eunhyuk yang duluan selesai memakai bajunya segera keluar, tapi ditahan Donghae.

"Err, Hyuk? Kamar mandinya?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang takjub kamar mandi mereka. Cairan putih dimana-mana. Di lantai, di tutup toilet, di bak mandi, bahkan di dinding.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati pemandangan horror tersebut.

30 detik kemudia, mereka mengibaskan tangannya bersamaan, "bodo ah!" dan berbalik pergi.

o==o==o==o==o

"Kyuuuu! Kau lama sekali sih pulangnya? Aku gak tahan nih, di sini dari tadi 'ribut' banget."

"..."

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kekanakan, "aku gak peduli Kyu, kau bilang bakal sampai sebelum 1 jam."

"..."

"Kyu jahaaaaaat!"

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Aiish, mesti nyelesaiin sendiri lagi nih. Sial tuh HeeTeuk sama HaeHyuk. Kyu juga sibuk banget. Hiks, apa dia gak sayang sama aku lagi?" ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"..."

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE! KEMARI KALIAN!"

**~END~**

Annyeong... Kekeke, lama yah? Mian deh, Rhi sibuk menikmati liburan di Bali. Akhirnya bisa diving juga setelah selama ini cuma snorkling XD

ada yang mau KyuMin? XD bakal Rhi buatin dah. Berapa tahun lagi yaah... *ditabok*

Rhi gak tau mau bilang apa lagi, tapi yang pasti bakmi yang Rhi makan tadi siang wuenak banget! XD eh ya, Rhi minta review... Flame boleh, asal bermutu, gak nyampah dan gak asal menghina. Kekeke... Pujian wajib looh *dilempar sampe Mars* bercanda deng...

Review or Flame please~

**Rhi ^^v**


End file.
